wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles
The Wiggles are a children's musical group formed in Sydney, Australia in 1991. Their original members were Anthony Field, Murray Cook, Greg Page, and Jeff Fatt. In 2006, Gerg was forced to retire from the group due to illness and was replaced by understudy Sam Moran. Originally, Field and Fatt were in the pop 80's band, The Cockroaches. Cook and Page at Macquarie University, where they were studying to become pre-school teachers. A school project led to the recording of their first album and tour in 1991. As a result of their background, the group combines music and theories of child development in their videos, television programs, and live shows. Since their inception, other regular characters (Captain Feathersword, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, and Wags the Dog) and a troupe called "The Wiggly dancers" have toured with them and appeared in their CDs, DVDs, and television programs. They have released a handfull of DVD's, videos, and CD's. The group has also franchised their group in other countries such as UK, USA, Canada, New Zealand and Japan. They have won several awards for their music and performances. In November of 2006, Greg Page was forced to leave the group after being diagnosed with a disease that did not allow him to walk. He was replaced with Sam Moran as a former Wiggly dancer and singer. Greg is feeling alot better since 2006, but if he wants to come back, he will have to 100% better. But he will be better but he will have to see if he feels up to it again. Also Sam might become the Opera Singer again when Greg comes back. Greg - Yellow Wiggle Murray - Red Wiggle Anthony - Blue Wiggle Jeff - Purple Wiggle (The new yellow wiggle - Sam) (The 5th wiggle - Phillip) Timeline Here is a timeline of The Wiggles' history: 1991 - 2074 *'1991' - The formation of The Wiggles; their first album is released. (The "Fifth Wiggle", Phillip Wilcher, left The Wiggles shortly after the release of their first album.) Dorothy the Dinosaur makes her debut. *'1992' - The group's second album, Here Comes a Song, is released. The Wiggles adopt color-coded shirts (Anthony wears a green/blue shirt at this point). Henry the Octopus makes his debut. *'1993' - The album/video Wiggle Time, is released. Captain Feathersword makes his debut. *'1994' - The album/video Yummy Yummy is released. *'1995' - The album/video Big Red Car (titled Dance Party in the American) is released. Wags the Dog makes his debut. *'1996' - The album/video Wake Up Jeff is released. An Unseen Wiggles Video Was Realeased In December With Wiggledance. *'1997' - The motion picture The Wiggles Movie is released. The Big Red Car evolves into a full-size electric golf-buggy type model; it was originally merely a cardboard cutout. The Wiggles Got Their Trademark. The video Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas was released. *'1998' - The album/video Toot Toot! is released. The Wiggles go to Disneyland to do a concert and have an adventure, so they did a special show of it on channel 7. *'1998-'1999 - Two seasons of The Wiggles' first TV show air in Australia on Channel Seven and the Disney Channel. *2000 - The Wiggles Make The Wiggles Award Movie Remake. *2001 - The First Year To Have The Most Wiggles Videos. *2002 - The Wiggles first appear on Playhouse Disney. *2003 - Anthony,s Curly Hair Looked Different. *2004 - The Famous Video Was Released In The US Called WIGGLE TIME!. *2005 - The First Year Where The US And AUS Verisons Be Released The Same Year. *2006 - Greg Page leaves the group due to poor health. He is suceeded by his long-time understudy Sam Moran. *2007 - Greg's Last Video And Sam's First Video. *2008 - The Wiggles Release 3 Videos. *2009 - The First Year Where Anthony Does The Splits. *2010 - Greg Gets His Comeback. The Wiggles TV seri like Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, JB, Officer Beaples and The WagettesPlayhouse Disney